


i believe the light that shines on you

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Kid Fic, happy fathers day!!!, have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: “How’s my girl?”“Well I finally had my coffee, so I’m doing great.”For once, it's Jake who's rolling his eyes.(Or, it's Jake's first Father's Day.)





	i believe the light that shines on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friends! After writing a Mother's Day fic awhile back I knew I'd have to write a Father's Day one as well. Hopefully you all enjoy!!
> 
> Title is from Father and Daughter by Paul Simon

Jake wakes up to whispering. 

 

It’s just loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough that he can’t quite make out what their saying. The voice is followed by footsteps, the wooden floors creaking as the voice and the beautiful, incredible person it belongs to get closer. And, if he listens hard enough, he can just make out the snorts and snuffles of his other favorite person who must have just eaten her breakfast.

 

“Hanna Banana,” Amy sings under her breath. “I love you, my Hanna Banana.”

 

Jake keeps his eyes closed -- He doesn’t want to ruin their moment -- but it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to smile at Amy’s little song. 

 

“You know who else loves you?” Amy murmurs as she slides back onto the bed. “Your daddy. He loves you and me so much.” A snort, followed by Amy’s sleepy laugh. “I know, can you believe it? How’d we get so lucky? You think we should wake him up?”

 

“No need ladies, I’m wide awake.”

 

Jake lets out a yawn as he opens his eyes. Amy is sitting up against the bed frame, her knees drawn up so that Hanna could lay against her thighs. Hanna’s eyes follow her mom’s every movement and Amy’s wearing the same incredible smile she’s had on for the last month as she waves Hanna’s hands with her own. His heart melts at the amount of love on both their faces. It truly is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

 

“Morning,” Amy says softly, briefly smiling at Jake before bringing her eyes back to the baby. 

 

Jake smiles back before scooting over so he’s leaning against Amy’s side. He plants a kiss on her arm as he runs a finger over Hanna’s soft dark hair. 

 

“How’s my girl?”

 

“Well I finally had my coffee, so I’m doing great.”

 

Jake looks up to see Amy smirking down at him. For once it’s Jake who’s rolling his eyes. 

 

“Your mom is such a dork, you know that?” He directs his question at Hanna. 

 

“Maybe so, but at least I’m a caffeinated dork,” Amy quips back. 

 

“True,” says Jake as he tries to stifle another yawn. He slowly sits up and throws the blankets off himself. “I think I need to get on your level.”

 

“Go for it, I made a whole pot,” Amy says, giving him a final glance before returning her attention back to Hanna. 

 

Jake stretches his arms above his head before launching himself off the bed and padding across the room. The sun has risen since the last time he was up, casting a warm light across the room. Everything looks a little calmer, a little brighter brighter than usual. Although, that could just be because he’s never been happier in his entire life than he has been in the last four weeks. Just a thought. 

 

He’s almost to the door when he sees Amy’s head snap up, her eyes wide. 

 

“Stop!” she gasps. “Oh my god no, don’t go get coffee. It’s Father’s Day! Let me get it.”

 

“Wait really?” Jake asks, completely surprised. He honestly had forgotten all about Father’s Day, what with the whole taking care of a baby thing. 

 

“Yes,” Amy groans. “I made coffee and was going to bring it to you in bed with your gifts, but then Hanna started crying so I got distracted because she was hungry and then she was just so sweet and cuddly after her feeding I lost track of time, you know? I mean those cheeks, they’ll getcha!” 

 

Jake has to stifle a laugh as he watches her get so worked up. 

 

“Ames, babe, relax. She’s the best human on the planet, of course you got distracted. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“This is true,” she replies, bringing her hand to her cheek. “But still. You get back into bed, I’ll get the coffee.”

 

“But I’m already up?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” says Amy as she lifts Hanna up and swings her legs over the bed. “You take her and I’ll go grab your coffee and your presents.”

 

“I get presents AND coffee?! Wow I like this day already,” Jake says, giving Amy a gentle kiss before taking the baby out of her arms. 

 

“Only the best for my baby daddy,” Amy replies with a smirk. “Now go get back in bed and let me fake surprise you.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Jake says dramatically before turning to Hanna, who’s currently sucking on his T-shirt. “At least I get more time with you now, huh baby girl?”

 

Hanna sticks out her tiny tongue in response. 

 

“God, even your tongue is adorable,” Jake murmurs as he kisses the top of her head and sits back onto the bed. “Do I  _ have _ to go back to work tomorrow?” he calls down the hall. 

 

“If you want your daughter to have food and clothing? Probably.”

 

“Well I do want that,” he says to Hanna. She’s wide awake now, her bright brown eyes locking onto his as she wraps her tiny fist around his finger. It’s little movements like these that make Jake think she really does know who he is. Even though Amy says Hanna knows him, can tell he’s her dad, it’s still all a little hard to believe sometimes. 

 

And now tomorrow Jake has to leave. Honestly he had expected he would be at least a little excited, but right now, with Hanna in his arms and Amy in the next room there is nothing he wants more than to stay here forever. Granted, it’s only for eight hours and he can come home during lunch, but  _ still _ . What if his daughter inherited his goldfish brain and she forgets who he is? What if while he’s gone Hanna does something incredible and he misses it? 

 

“But I don’t wanna leave you,” Jake continues as Hanna waves his finger. “You’re  _ way  _ better than any case I could ever, ever work on. And you’re ten thousand times cuter than any perp I’ve ever arrested.”

 

“True, she’d even put the Stevens twins to shame,” Amy says from the doorway. In one hand she has a mug of coffee doctored just the way he likes it (1 cream, 5 sugars) while the other is carrying a beautifully wrapped box. 

 

“Oh those two don’t even stand a  _ chance _ ,” Jake replies. He shakes his head down at Hanna. “No they don’t!”

 

Amy giggles as she makes her way to the bed and gently sets down the box before handing Jake his coffee. 

 

“Happy Father’s Day,” she says, planting a quick, sweet kiss on his lips. 

 

“Thanks, babe.” He smiles back at her before bringing his attention to the box. “Hanna sure did a great job wrapping this present.”

 

“What can I say, she’s a Santiago. And Santiagos are excellent gift wrappers,” Amy says proudly. She climbs onto the bed, situating herself right next to Jake so their knees are just barely touching. Jake hands her the baby, running his hands through her hair one last time before turning his gaze to the box now directly in front of him. 

 

“When did you have time to wrap this?” Jake asks, impressed. 

 

“A couple days ago when you and Han were passed out on the couch,” says Amy. “Now, don’t get too excited. I would have spent more time on it but, you know, I haven’t had a lot of free time in the past month.”

 

Jake gives her a look. “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know. We pretty much established that when you pushed our child out of your vagina.”

 

“I know,” says Amy dismissively. “But I wanted to. It’s a big deal, your first Father’s Day! Gp ahead and open it,” she adds impatiently. 

 

Jake grins as he rips through the paper, only to find a cardboard box with a sticky note attached to the top. Normally, he’d skip the card and go straight for the presents. But this is Amy we’re talking about, so he holds off and grabs the note. 

 

_ I know you hate cards so just open the present already!! xoxo, Amy _

 

He laughs as he looks up to see Amy wearing a satisfied smirk. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know,” she says with a faux flip of her hair. “Now open it!”

 

No need to ask him twice. Jake immediately opens the box only to have his jaw drop. Inside are four items, each one better than the next. There’s a six pack of orange soda, a new tie that looks like the exact one Hanna spit up on last week, a Die Hard tear-off calendar, and something else that was hiding beneath the soda. They were all nestled in a bed that looks like —

 

“Is that one of my shirts?”

 

Amy laughs. “Yeah, I couldn’t find anything to use as padding, so I had to improvise. What do you think?” she adds nervously. “I kinda thought of it as a back to work kit. You know, with the new tie and calendar. And you can put the soda in the kitchen fridge so you have a ready supply! Then the pictures—“

 

“Wait, what pictures?” Jake asks, looking back at the box. Amy cranes her neck so she can look, too. 

 

“Oh the soda must’ve fallen when I carried the box in. Check underneath.”

 

Jake rummages around for a bit before his hand makes contact with something hard and rectangular. He pulls it out, giving Amy a tiny confused grin before looking down to find three small picture frames, each connected by a little hinge.

 

In the frames are three of Jake’s all-time favorite pictures. 

 

The first is from the day Hanna came home from the hospital, her head cocked to the side and her eyes wide open under her little hospital hat. It’s a look Amy’s given him a thousand times before, which is exactly what he told Amy when he snapped the picture.

 

The right hand picture is more recent, taken last week maybe. Amy’s sitting cross legged on the couch, with Hanna propped up against her chest. She’s grinning at the camera, holding Hanna’s hand up in an attempt at a wave. 

 

Then there’s the center picture. It’s a simple selfie, Jake holding the camera while Amy held up Hanna so she could be in frame. Jake and Amy were both making ridiculous faces in an attempt to get Hanna to crack some form of a smile. But instead, she just looks completely nonplussed at her parents combined twenty chins. Her reaction, or lack thereof, had only made them laugh harder, and it had turned into a whole photoshoot of ugly faces and baby apathy. It was the hardest Jake’s ever laughed in his entire life. 

 

“I know you like to have pictures on your desk,” Amy says softly, snapping him back to the present. “So I figured you’d want some with Hanna. You know, so if you missed us you could just look up, and we’d be right there.”

 

Jake chews his lip, trying to stop his smile from taking over his entire face. He sets his hand on her knee and gives it a squeeze

 

“I love it,” he says, his voice full of sincerity. 

 

“Really?” Amy asks. “I know it’s not much.”

 

Jake leans over and gives her a long, gentle kiss. He can feel her smile underneath his lips before he pulls away. 

 

“There is not a single bone in my sleep-deprived body that wants to go to work tomorrow. But if I have to, going to the precinct with these will make it a helluva lot easier.” 

 

Amy sighs as she brings her non-Hanna hand up to his neck and plays with his hair. 

 

“I don’t want you to leave either,” she says quietly. “But we’ll be right here when you get back. And I’ll show her pictures of you all the time.”

 

Jake can’t help but smile at the image of Amy swiping through pictures of him with their newborn. And the best part is, he knows she not lying. 

 

“I know. I just really love you two.”

 

Amy takes his hand in hers and gives it one more gentle squeeze. 

 

“We love you too.”

 

The rest of the day is pretty much like any other day, the two of them taking turns with Hanna while the other showers or makes food or what have you. And while a couple of years ago he would have scoffed at the idea of spending a whole day doing nothing, present day Jake is one hundred percent content. Because right now, with Amy singing Hamilton in the kitchen while he watches Hanna sleep?

 

Well, there really is nowhere he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this fic!! I always try to respond (: 
> 
> Thanks pals!


End file.
